Senate Murders
| Previous Release = "Duchess of Mandalore" | Next Release = "Cat and Mouse" | Previous Chronological = "Pursuit of Peace" | Next Chronological = "Nightsisters" }} "Senate Murders" is the fifteenth episode of the second season of Star Wars: The Clone Wars. It is the thirty-seventh episode of the series overall. It was released on March 19, 2010 on Cartoon Network. Premise Synopsis Padmé Amidala's party loses another Senator's support, who was worried about public opinion. However, Onaconda Farr is optimistic that they win this matter. When Padmé goes on the floor of the Grand Convocation Chamber in the Senate, she reasons that increasing clone production would only strain the Republic's finances and only lead to more bloodshed. She advocates that if they put a stop this, then they can return to the use of diplomacy. Everyone applauds her speech as a result. However, when she exits her hover platform, Senator Mee Deechi comments on her performance, though not as a compliment, just considering it unpatriotic. Padmé retorts that the only unpatriotic thing she finds is his advocation of war. Padmé, Bail Organa, Onaconda Farr, Lolo Purs and Mon Mothma celebrate with drinks. However, their celebration is rudely interrupted by Senator Halle Burtoni, who accuses them of being Separatist supporters for opposing the production bill. Padmé and Lolo protest that they were only trying to return to the use of diplomacy, to which Burtoni claims had failed the Republic long ago. Farr ushers her out, reminding her that though the Kaminoans' contribution with the clones may have gotten them into the Republic, it does not give her free reign around the Senate. Burtoni leaves anyway, but not before warning that the war will not end soon. As the Senators toast, Farr suddenly has trouble breathing before collapsing. Later, Farr is a given a funeral, before being transported back to Rodia. Padmé tries comforting Lolo, who was Farr's protege, before they are summoned to Chancellor Palpatine's office, where multiple police droids are. Inspector Tan Divo explains to them that Farr was murdered, instantly killed by poison. He believes that some secret of his came out and one of his political opponents decided to eliminate him. Padmé and Organa insist that Farr had no secrets and even his enemies respected him. Divo states that he will carry out this investigation his way. Padmé and her group try speculating who would want to kill Farr and if they are next. However, Padmé decides to investigate this alone, though Mothma advises that Organa accompany her, while the bill is delayed. They both go the most likely suspects: Mee Deechi and Halle Burtoni. However, their opposition denies doing so, as they respectively respected Farr and considered his words a cause for more credits. Deechi lets slip that the night before Farr died, he had a clandestine meeting at the docks; when asked how he knew, Deechi states that though he respects Farr, it doesn't mean he will have him followed. Padmé and Organa arrive at the docks, only to be attacked by a hooded figure, who shoots at them atop cargo containers. Their attacker escapes by releasing a container right by them after a chase, knocking Organa off and left him hanging on the edge. Padmé is forced to help him, just before Coruscant Security Force arrives. Divo isn't happy that they took matters into their own hands, and tells them that they should've come to him first, for they've now alerted the killer. Padmé then realizes that Deechi must have set them up. But when they returned to the Senate, they find Deechi's corpse, stabbed in the chest. Divo puts the Senators under protective custody, in case the killer is after them. Lolo however, refuses to cooperate and walks out. Divo then asks the others who else knew that they were at the docks. When Padmé answers that it is Burtoni, Divo goes to her office, only for his droids to inform him that she had already left. When he returns to the Senators, Lolo comes rushing in, stating that Burtoni had attacked her. CSF arrests Burtoni, who denies murdering Farr or attacking Lolo. Divo attempts to trick her into confessing, putting together that she conveniently was in Padmé and Deechi's office and may have been at the docks. He further presents a datapad detailing that Farr was killed by a Kaminoan-made poison that only affects Rodians. Despite Burtoni's protests, Divo orders her to be taken away. Padmé, however, realizes that the poison must have been in all their drinks earlier and Lolo might've been poisoned too. Found out, Lolo pulls out her blaster and takes Padmé hostage. She reveals that she hated Farr for bringing the war to Rodia, so she had to kill him after failing to frighten him at the docks and Deechi too, since he learned about it. Divo summons police droids to surprise her from behind, before Padmé knocks the blaster out of her hand and punches her out. Later, the bill for clone production has been passed. Padmé runs into Palpatine in the halls of the Senate, who tells her that the reinforcements will help further their way to peace. Credits Cast Starring * Catherine Taber as Padmé Amidala * Phil LaMarr as Bail Organa / Senate Guard * Tom Kenny as Lt. Tan Divo / Silood * Jennifer Hale as Lolo Purs * Jameelah McMillan as Halle Burtoni * Kath Soucie as Mon Mothma * Dee Bradley Baker as Onaconda Farr / Police Droid * Gideon Emery as Mee Deechi * Ian Abercrombie as Chancellor Palpatine * Tom Kane as Narrator / Yoda Crew Created and Executive Produced by * George Lucas Executive Producer * Catherine Winder Supervising Director * Dave Filoni Produced by * Cary Silver Directed by * Brian Kalin O'Connell Written by * Drew Z. Greenberg Staff Writer * Brian Larsen Score by * Kevin Kiner Original Star Wars Themes and Score by * John Williams Appearances Characters *Mas Amedda *Padmé Amidala *Halle Burtoni *C-069 *C-3PO *Riyo Chuchi *Aang *Dantum Roohd *Mee Deechi *Tan Divo *Onaconda Farr *Orn Free Taa *Katuunko *Satine Kryze *Mon Mothma *Bail Organa *Palpatine *Lolo Purs *Mot-Not Rab *Kin Robb *Silood *Jakker-Sun *Mace Windu *Yoda Locations *Coruscant **Senate Building Events *Clone Wars Category:Episodes Category:Season 2